piritpalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Camden McDonald
Camden McDonald is the creator of Th' Pirit Puppette Pals. A short version of his autobiography is below. They were having the hardest time deciding my name. My parents, Jarom and Heather McDonald, were going to have a baby! A few nights before, they were watching the Base ball All-star game and Cal Ripken hit a home run! That's when they heard it: They heard people talking about Camden Yards. When they had me on November 2nd, 2001, they named me Camden Matthew McDonald. When I finally saw the world for the first time, I was in Silver Spring, Maryland. I was happier than I had ever been. (Because I had never been happy.) I, Camden Matthew McDonald was the newest member of Earth. ' '''On December 23rd, 2003, when I was 2 years old, My mom had another baby. She wanted to name him Nathan. But at the time, I thought it was a girl name. So we named the baby Brighton DeWitt McDonald. On Christmas Eve, we drove him home. He was completely WILD! I was complaining for my mom to take him back to the hospital. But she wouldn’t. ' '''In 2004, when I was 3, we were packing our things. It was finally time for us to move to Spanish Fork, Utah. When our things were in the moving truck, we got into the car. We drove across the entire country. We stopped a few times. (Phew!) But it took us 3 DAYS! We finally got to our new house and ran inside. I wanted to use the “New Potty.” My mom packed all of our food into the pantry. The whole house was empty. I ran upstairs. When I saw my mom and dad’s bedroom, I wanted it to be mine My mom was at the hospital AGAIN! She was going to have a third baby. We went to visit her. The baby gave us presents. (Really, my mom bought them.) We named the baby Easton Lyle McDonald. I don’t know why my parents chose uncommon names like Camden, Brighton, and Easton. In 2009, I was 7. I had a very lose tooth. (My first.) It was wiggling and wobbling. No luck. My mom wanted to pull it, but I was too scared. I was about to give up,when my mom pulled it. It got looser, and looser. Then, POP! I had lost my very first tooth! The tooth fairy brought me $5.00! I was very happy! Finally it was time for me, my mom, and my dad to go to New York! That morning, we got in the car. My two brothers stayed home. When we got to the airport, we took a bus to the entrance. We waited for an hour, and flew for three hours. We got to our hotel in a half hour by taxi. The next day, we went to the Statue of Liberty. I love New York. I was scared. I was in the hospital. I was sitting. Waiting. Scared. Finally: “Camden!” I got up my parents were there. The doctor put me behind a curtain to change into a hospital robe thingy. The doctor pushed me on a hospital wheel bed. My parents said goodbye and then, the doctor put a horrible smelling gas mask on my mouth. I fell asleep. When I woke up, my tonsils were gone. When I was 8, in 2010, I was in third grade. My teacher, Miss Wagner, wanted us to write an autobiography. We studied a bunch of biographies. And we wrote down our ideas. It was hard work. I was so happy when I finished. And now, if you promise not to tell anyone, I will tell you the exact words in my autobiography. (Turn to Page 1.)